


I only wanna talk to you

by lifewasradical



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, just so much fluff, literally its just fluff and a tiny bit of makeup Luke, oh and petunia is mentioned a few times, t for like two swears maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: He’s unsure of most things in life other than Ashton, a steady constant in his darkest nights that shines brighter than any star in the sky.Or, Luke won't stop looping one single song
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I only wanna talk to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/gifts).



> I wish I had more to say about this fic other than that is 100%, without a doubt, for [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter). Em, I love looping songs with you so incredibly much, just about as much as I love talking to you. I’m so thankful that we share taste in music among many other things and I am so grateful that I know you. You are one of the most kind, wonderful, thoughtful humans I know. God I am NEVER this sappy I swear but like. Anyways. This is for you. Obviously. Thank you for listening to this song on repeat with me for like 4 hours. Also this now makes two fics in a row that have been dedicated in some way to Em so. Oops. 
> 
> Title and most inspiration is from I Only Wanna Talk To You (Acoustic) - The Maine.

When listening to music, Luke oftentimes finds himself getting obsessed with a certain song for days on end, listening to nothing but that on loop, regardless of how much Ashton complains about it. He can’t help it, his addictive personality coming out in full force when he finds a song he resonates with. He listens to it until it has no more meaning, or until he finds another song to obsess over, whichever happens first.

He tries to get Ashton to listen along, though Ashton is always incredibly unamused by Luke’s dedication to one, maybe two songs at a time. Luke finds immense comfort in the same song on repeat, letting the familiar tones seep into everything he’s doing. He likens the feeling to a warm blanket, a soft reminder of whatever feeling the song brings him. His looping tendencies normally fit into one of two categories, either moody depressing songs that make him want to lay on the floor until things feel a little more manageable, or upbeat, love songs that make him shine with warmth and love.

Currently, Luke is on a binge streak of “I Only Wanna Talk To You” by The Maine. He hums it when he’s doing the dishes, straightening up the living room, washing the remanence of glitter off his face after a long day, letting the waves of _Ashton_ crash over him repeatedly. He picks up specific lyrics that remind him of his love when he’s petting Petunia, others when he’s painting his nails, and even more as he’s scrolling mindlessly through social media.

For Luke, this song screams Ashton, sings the truth about how he’s feeling. Every day of his life there is no one he’d rather talk to than Ashton, no one he would rather spend every second of his time with. He’s lucky, with the lockdown and such, that he’s forced to spend almost all his time with the other man. He’s unsure of most things in life other than Ashton, a steady constant in his darkest nights that shines brighter than any star in the sky.

The song sends him into a place of nostalgia, memories of their early teen years clouding the present-day realities, remembering times when they danced around each other instead of with one another, scared of their feelings. Luke smiles fondly at those memories, thanking whatever higher power that he and Ashton got over that time, made it through all the tough years together, just to settle into the most comforting, familiar love Luke has ever experienced.

He sits in the living room, staring across the room at Ashton, who is writing something in his journal, hair flopping down into his face. He stops every few minutes to push it behind his ears, only to have it fall again shortly after, an endless cycle of annoyance that only makes Luke fonder. Luke hums the song then, thinking about how lovely it would be to live inside Ashton’s brain, if only for a little bit, just to hear what goes on in there.

Instead, he crosses the space of the room and curls up in Ashton’s lap, eliciting a laugh from the other man as Luke presses his cheek to Ashton’s neck, leaving a slightly glittery pink hue from the eyeshadow he’s wearing. Luke continues to hum, singing words under his breath as Ashton sways them slightly.

“Never gonna give up on that song, hm?” He asks, threading his fingers through Luke’s hair.

Luke shakes his head, sighing in content. “It makes me think of you, so why would I stop listening to it? I only wanna talk to you, and all that,” Luke admits, biting his lip and he rests his head against Ashton’s chest, curled up in the oversized armchair. Ashton laughs, more full-bodied now, and Luke shines under the glow of Ashton’s love.

“You’ll get sick of it eventually, just don’t let yourself get sick of me then too, hmm?” Ashton hums, arms wrapping around Luke’s broad shoulders.

_Never,_ Luke thinks, closing his eyes in content, wrapped up in as much love and comfort as he can accept, between Ashton and the song lyrics running through his head.

He doesn’t stop singing the song, listening to it on his phone as he carefully paints his lips with gloss in the morning, as he’s making coffee for the both of them, (caramel for Luke and black for Ashton), and as he’s getting in bed each night. His chosen looping song haunts him everywhere with the familiar comfort of a long-lost friend, a lasting hug, of _Ashton._

Luke wakes up one morning, alone in bed with Ashton’s side gone cold. He frowns, his usual morning routine of waking up to Ashton peppering kisses across his face shattered, immediately setting unpleasant dread through his bones. Ashton never leaves bed without Luke, an unspoken tradition through the past eight months of them waking up together every single day.

He walks through the house, looking for a trace of Ashton somewhere. He finds Petunia alone on the couch, with a stray coffee cup laying on the table. Luke picks it up, finding it cold. He’s more concerned now, given its just past 8 am and Ashton has been up long enough to leave his coffee unattended. He’s only ever awake that early when he has a restless mind, plagued by something desperate and all encompassing.

Luke wanders farther around the house, seeing Ashton’s car keys and jacket still in their rightful places, easing his discomfort just a tiny bit. They both love to go on long drives when their minds won’t quite down, but they won’t do it alone, both being worried about the other too much to send them off on their own. They mirror one another in numerous ways, countering each other’s bad behaviors and caring for each other in ways that they’ve never had another do so before.

He gets to their studio door, seeing it’s closed and marked in use, an addition they had added as a joke, something just to indicate the room was occupied and the other wasn’t to enter. They had never used once it in their two years living together, always just electing to let the other see what they were working on whenever they wanted. They didn’t have secrets. Luke stops, perplexed by what Ashton could possibly be doing that required complete privacy.

He’s tempted to open the door anyways, to find out what’s bothering Ashton and to do anything in his power to fix it, just like he always does. But Luke knows better, knows that intruding on Ashton’s space when he’s in a mood could do more harm than good, so he resigns to going back upstairs and taking a shower.

He spends his time getting ready, though knowing that he wasn’t going to go anywhere, but simply enjoying being dolled up for Ashton. He wears his favorite gloss, simple enough for their day at home but still enough to show that Luke put in the effort. He smiles at himself in the mirror, pleased as he lets his hair fall down into his face.

He lets his mind slip away from Ashton for a while, lounging in the backyard with Petunia, watching the way that flowers bend and sway in the wind. He lets a thought of himself being a flower pop into his mind, all long limbs and shaking leaves with the prettiest petals, all pink and iridescent in the light. He stops and stares at the sunflower next to it, a quarantine project that Ashton had started, letting his mind wander to them both as flowers, soaking in the sun’s rays day after day. His mind drifts back to his song, to the line about looking up and looking forward.

Luke’s unsure how long he spends outside, sun shifting from early morning to mid-day before Ashton finally comes outside, an incredibly content grin on his face. Luke beams, blinking up at the other man from across the grass for the first time that day.

“Hey, what have you been up to?” Luke asks, sitting up to go to Ashton. Ashton bites his lip to withhold a grin, the tiniest shreds of glee breaking through despite his best efforts. The sight makes Luke giggle, elated that he was wrong about Ashton’s sour mood.  
“I have something to show you,” Ashton replies, wrapping Luke up into his arms and pulling him into a kiss, sloppy and warm with just a bit too much smiling to be comfortable. He breaks the embrace too quickly for Luke’s liking, Luke letting him know so with a tiny whine.

“I promise what I have to show you is worth it, I mean, at least I hope so,” Ashton promises, a bit of mischief hidden behind his eyes as he takes Luke’s hand.

Luke wordlessly follows Ashton into the house, confusion becoming more and more evident as Ashton leads him into the studio. He sits in the overly plush chair, pulling Luke down on his lap despite Luke’s size. Luke opens his mouth to protest but Ashton kisses him instead, reaching around to press play on the computer.

A familiar acoustic song starts playing over the speakers and Luke narrows his eyes, confused as to what Ashton is playing for him. He tries to place the sounds, running through all the demos they had been working on, his mental rolodex spinning but finding no answers. Finally, he realizes that it sounds faintly like…  
Luke gasps suddenly, tears beginning to sting his eyes as he clasps a hand over his mouth in awe. He snaps his head around to lock eyes with Ashton, who is staring back at him, a hint of nerves laced with the fondest love he’s ever seen. Luke chokes back a sob, eyebrows furrowing dramatically, likely running creases through his eyeshadow with the movement.

“Did you record I Only Wanna Talk To You?” Luke whispers, not trusting his voice to do anything louder at the moment. Ashton smiles lightly, eyes crinkling at the corners, but doesn’t say a word, simply swaying the two of them to the beat.

Luke listens to Ashton sing, just him and an acoustic guitar, along to the song Luke has had on loop for days, cementing it in time that yes, Luke is so incredibly in love with Ashton and so endlessly shocked by the attention he pays to every detail of Luke’s life. He lets the tears fall silently, so overcome by the adoration he feels for the other man.

The love clouds everything that he is for a moment, forgetting to listen to the love of his life singing along to one of his favorite comfort songs, only for him. Luke catches himself humming his favorite lines under his breath, harmonizing with Ashton singing about speaking in cursive, articulate and perfect, grinning wildly while holding in a sob at the pure sappiness that was their love.

The song ends and Ashton presses stop, letting the room fall into a heavy silence for a while, only punctuated by the tiny hiccups of Luke’s breathing and Ashton’s steady hand swiping circles around Luke’s back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I love you,” Luke babbles, turning his head up to stare at Ashton again. “Like honest to god, who else in the entire world would fucking record a cover of the song I’m obsessed with I just… you are so unreal. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Ashton offers Luke a small, private smile, lacing their fingers together tightly and squeezing tight, tethering them together in that moment. Luke wants to say something cheesy, something that would ruin the moment as he struggles with being transparent with his emotions, especially those depicting love, but instead he lets them sit quietly, Ashton pressing play on the track once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr [lifewasradical](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) 💜


End file.
